


Teammates & Bedmates

by jimmmmin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Blaise Zabini, Quidditch Player Blaise Zabini, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Shameless Smut, Smitten Blaise Zabini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmmmin/pseuds/jimmmmin
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini both play on the same Quidditch team. A couple of drinks and one lousy lie later, they find themselves in the same bed too. Turns out, there's as much as riding in bed as on the field but with feelings attached.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 5





	Teammates & Bedmates

There was something about redheads and Blaise Weasley. 

Malfoy called it a fetish. 

Pansy called it an obsession. 

Theodore, always one to downplay things, called it an infatuation. 

But Blaise Weasley knew better than all his friends. He knew better than to ignore his gut instincts, which is how he ended up in the lap of Ginny Weasley, babbling in a drunken stupor. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Ginny and Parvati Patil yelled upon the sight of the ex-Slytherin. They were only out for a quiet night at Hogsmeade and did not want any trouble. But if trouble looked like this handsome, I wouldn't mind, Ginny thought as she removed Blaise’s hands off her waist. While she did not harbour a fetish/obsession/infatuation with Zabini, she wasn’t blind. Blaise Zabini was smoking hot and she rather enjoyed looking at him. 

“Explain yourself, Zabini,” she smirked. 

“Sorry, Ginny, I am so so so sorry,” Blaise whispered. It wasn’t like Ginny and he were strangers. Being on the same national Quidditch team led them to party together often but it wasn’t like they were the best of friends either. Their relationship was something between a friendship and being acquaintances. 

“I asked you to explain yourself, Zabini, not for an apology,” she crossed her arms and smirked at her teammate. 

“Well, mind if I sit down and explain myself?”

“Sure, why would we mind you interrupting our night?” she grumbled.

“I certainly do not mind, Blaise. I am so happy to see you!” Parvati, an admirer of Quidditch players, almost squealed. Ginny also noticed the mischief in Parvati’s eyes, a look she did not trust. 

“What are you doing here, Zabini?” 

“I am out with friends.”

“In Hogsmeade?” 

“How come you are in Hogsmeade, Ginny?” he asked of her, leaning into her further now. 

“I wanted a quiet night. Looks like you had quite a night though,” she scowled. 

“What did I do wrong?”

“Did you forget falling into my lap ten minutes ago?” 

“I was tipsy, I stumbled on the way to my table. Don’t pretend you have never fallen into your teammate’s lap while being drunk, Weasley,” he smirked. 

“That was once!” she smacked his arm but smiled nonetheless. 

Parvati, eager to see the tension in front of her eyes, was curious to see where this night was going to lead her friend. So she did what any good friend would have done in this situation, she left under the pretence of a work call. What she was going to do was go over to Hermione’s, invite Ron and Luna over, and discuss Ginny’s love life with them. After all, that’s what friends were for. 

“But Parvati!” Ginny grumbled while her friend collected her things. “We haven’t done this in so long.”

“I am sorry, Ginny, I promise to make it up to you. You know how difficult it is during Quidditch season, don’t you?” 

“That doesn’t make sense, you work in the Muggle ministry.”

Parvati shrugged and hugged her friend goodbye. Did she feel bad about not having a good night out with Ginny? Yes. Did she, like Ginny’s friends, want to see where Ginny and Blaise would end up? Yes, one hundred percent yes. 

“Where were we?” Ginny now turned to her only company. 

“You in my lap,” he smirked. 

“Zabini,” she warned him. 

“Backing off,” he held up his hands and laughed at the sight in front of his eyes. An angry Ginny Weasley was Ginny Weasley at her hottest. 

“Are you here alone?” 

“I left my friends at the Hog’s Head, didn’t want to call it a night yet.”

“Makes sense.”

“Don’t you want to know why?”

“Why what?” 

“Why I didn’t want to go home?”

“I will indulge only because you are drunk, Zabini. Why didn’t you want to go home?” she sighed. 

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“No, not quite.”

He looked at her as if she was the answer to his why. He leaned in further, one of his leg brushing against her bare knees, “Ginny, it’s obvious.”

“I don’t have time to play games.”

“I am too drunk to Apparate home!” he laughed making her scowl at him. 

“I am glad you made the wise decision of ditching your friends.”

“You are here though,” he smiled. A smile that could look good only on Blaise Zabini. 

“And?”

“You are a friend and you can take me home.” The way he said it. The way it sounded in his head. Back off, Blaise, she will hex you in less than five seconds. 

“I am not going to be your designated driver!” 

“Please?” 

“Sober up, Zabini,” she said and was about to call for some potion when he held her hand in his. 

“What is the point of getting wasted, Weasley? Can’t we ever enjoy things the way Muggles do?”

“I, for one, do not like hangovers, so no.”

“You can take a hangover potion but why would I take a sobering potion when I am just beginning to have fun?”

“You are going to continue this until I take you home, aren't you?”

“Yes,” he smirked. 

“Alright, I suppose we should get going then.”

“Let’s have one drink first.”

“Aren’t you drunk enough?”

“Please, Ginny, for old time’s sake.” He sounded desperate. Hm, this was a new development. 

“Sure, not like I have anything else I could do.” She stood up and fetched drinks for the two of them. She couldn’t figure out whether it was the alcohol or being around Blaise alone but their conversation took a friendly turn after she had resettled. 

Blaise was laughing at something Ginny had said when she noticed someone settle at the bar. 

“Oh fuck,” she mumbled. “FUCK.”

“What? Did I do something?”

“No, someone I know entered the bar,” she said, slouching in her seat.

“Okay,” he looked at her like she was crazy. “Don’t you want to be seen?”

“You idiot, some bloke I slept with for a night is here. I don’t want to see him because I maybe lied to him about my whereabouts,” she explained while kicking his leg underneath the table. 

“Oh,” he said and laughed out loud. Loud enough to draw attention to them. 

“Fucking idiot,” she said and smacked his head.

“I will sue you for internal injuries, Weasley,” he smirked. 

Ginny looked over Blaise, luckily his taller frame had hid her pretty well. Until now. The boy, someone she had hooked up two weeks ago, looked up from his drink. 

“Okay, fuck, I think he spotted me.”

“Just go over and say hello. Whatever the lie was, tell him it didn’t work out after all.”

“Well, that won’t work out.”

“Why?”

“Shut up, please, I need to focus.”

“Alright,” he shrugged and went back to his drink. After a few seconds of silence, he heard her mumble more curse words. The bloke definitely must have spotted her and would be walking towards them now. But the next second, he saw the grin on her face. Now he was terrified. 

“So, Zabini, no, Blaise, we are going to go with my plan, alright?” Her smirk widened with each word. 

“Ginny, whatever you are doing, I can sense it’s dangerous. Let’s please be rational, alright?” he pleaded. 

“Blaise?”

“Yes?” he said, dazed by the way she said his name. 

“Shut up,” she smiled. And then Ginny Weasley leaned into him and kissed him hard on the mouth. Taken aback at first, Blaise dropped the glass out of his hand and fumbled around. But when he felt her arms tugging on his hair, he gathered his senses and pulled her closer, wrapping the witch in his arms. 

Ginny Weasley was enjoying this more than she would admit to her friends. She could have had gotten out of her sticky situation in more ways than one but maybe it was time she kissed Blaise Zabini. She made a decision and here she was, enjoying the sensation of Zabini’s tongue in her mouth. 

“Ginny?” she heard a voice behind them. Zabini, who was turning to look at the interruption, was pulled back into the kiss with a moan from Ginny. 

“Ginny, I can see that it’s you,” the voice said again. 

“Give me a minute,” Zabini whispered into her mouth. He turned to the bloke behind him (wait, she slept with this guy?), making sure Ginny was well-hid behind his frame. “Mate, I don’t know who you are looking for but she is not Ginny and neither am I. Now, can I go back to it? This girl snogs like the devil!” 

And with that, he pulled Ginny’s mouth back to his and pulled her on his lap, making her moan at the movement. 

“Blaise.”

“Ginny,” he replied with a growl. 

“Hold on tight to me, I am finally going to take you home.” He could feel her smirk against his mouth. He shut his eyes, he knew his drunk mind wouldn’t do too well with Apparition, and held on tight to the redhead in his arms. Not like he hadn’t already been holding on to her. If they had come any closer, they would have been thrown out of the Three Broomsticks. 

“Open your eyes,” Ginny laughed in his ears. 

He looked around, knowing that he was in her house. Ginny dropped her arms from around him, looking at him with a quizzical expression. 

“What?”

“Nothing,” she smirked. 

“Come back here, Ginny,” he smiled and lifted her in his arms. “Point me to your bedroom.”

“Straight,” she said kissing his neck, “and then right. Take a detour to the kitchen for some water.”

He took her to the kitchen first, both of them hydrating for the night, while trying to get rid of his jacket. Ginny had busied herself with biting him. 

“Bedroom?” he asked her. 

“Yes,” she moaned. 

“Weasley,” he breathed into her skin. 

“Yes?”

“You are sure?”

“Yes, I am. Wait, you are drunk. I cannot do this!” she shrieked making him laugh. 

“I cannot do this, babe,” he said and set her down on her bed. “Here, I’ll take a sober-up potion.” He removed a vial from his pockets and downed it one go, already missing the taste of Ginny’s mouth. 

“Thank you.”

“Ginny.”

“Yes?”

“I want you and I want you bad,” he said, not breaking eye contact with her. He noticed her smirk. “You need to stop smirking.”

“I can’t help it, wait till I tell Parvati who I shagged.”

“I think Parvati sensed that before you did,” he smiled. 

“I hate my friends.”

“I hate mine too.” He sat down on the bed and held her hands in his. “I will ask you again, are you sure?”

“Yes, of course. I was the one who kissed you!” 

“You kissed me for a reason.”

“It was more than one reason that made me kiss you, Zabini.”

“Blaise.”

“It was not the reason I kissed you, Blaise,” she smiled. 

“Why did you kiss me, Weasley?” It was his turn to smirk. 

“Well, Blaise” she pushed him down on her bed and straddled him, “if you must know, I kissed you because I am a sex fiend and I definitely want a bite of you.”

He laughed out loud at that. 

“You are something else, you know that, Ginny?” 

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

“Kiss me.”

She didn’t need more convincing after that and she didn’t stop at just kissing him. Even before she got rid of his shirt, her hand had found its way to his penis, making him groan louder than he had heard himself groan before. 

“You will kill me, Ginny.”

“I cannot afford to kill England’s best Beater, can I?” she smirked before she slid down his body and her face disappeared behind the curtain of red hair. If Blaise could have responded to that, he would have. But Ginny and her mouth were making it impossible to think straight. 

“Ginny!” he yelled. 

“Let me just finish, please.”

“Do you intend to finish me like this?” he raised himself and looked at her. Without an answer, she went back to the task at hand and mouth. No longer able to resist, Blaise let out a string of expletives while Ginny stroked and sucked him off as he reached his orgasm. 

“Oh fucking Merlin.” 

“I will take it by the lack of breath that you enjoyed it,” she said and settled next to him with a smirk. 

“Take it, please, all of it,” he whispered. 

“I will.”

“Thank you.” He faced her and stroked her fiery red hair, which for some reason looked darker than earlier. “Thank you, Ginny.”

“Oh.”

“What?”

“You harbour feelings for me.”

“What?”

“You have got that look in your eyes, I know that look quite well.”

“What’s wrong with feelings, Weasley?” he smirked. He knew what irked her. 

“Nothing wrong with feelings, we all have them.”

“Do you?” His question earned him a smack and a kick. “Careful, I am the one who’s naked.”

“I do.”

He moved closer to her, sliding her unbuttoned shirt off to see more skin. His fingers moved across his waist, his mouth sliding down from her neck to collarbones. 

“What kind of feelings, Ginny?” He got a soft whimper (she whimpered?) in response. “I will wait for the answer.”

“I hate you, Zabini. Are those feelings enough?” He laughed at that.  
“I have all the time in the world,” he said, one hand going up her skirt and panties. He teased her with a few slow stroked around her pussy, making sure he was teasing her as much as possible. 

“Zabini.”

“Blaise.”

“I will hex you to the moon and back,” she said but her actions said otherwise. With more force than he was prepared for, she pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him, and turning them so that he was flat on his back. 

“Hey!” he complained as he lost all contact with her body. 

“Please, Blaise,” she said as she undressed herself and settled on his thighs. “You can please me all you want some other night, but tonight I want this.” And saying this, she lowered herself on him, taking him in at a slow pace. 

“Weasley,” he growled. He could let her control only so much. He flipped them over, thrusting himself faster than he knew he would be able to handle. But he had a witch to please and this was no ordinary witch. “You feel so fucking fantastic. How do I not lose myself?”

“Slower, Blaise,” she moaned and bit into his shoulder. 

“Fuck. Do you want to go slow?”

“No, I don’t know what I want, both options are so fucking tempting.” He took notice of her expression - eyes closed and mouth open in a moan - and he knew he was a goner. 

“Well, Ginny, then I will give you everything you find tempting,” he said, removing himself from her and going down on her. And Merlin, did she love that. When he sensed she was closer to her orgasm, he thrust himself inside her, moving faster, both of them moaning and cursing until they finished one after the other. 

“Holy-“

“Fucking-“

“Merlin’s balls!” she yelled. 

“Wow.”

“I know.”

Once he caught his breath, Blaise wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck. 

“I am still waiting for that answer, Ginny.” 

“This feels good,” she replied with a smile. 

“Yes, it does.”

“I like you, Blaise.”

“I like you more, Ginny.”

“It’s not a competition!”

“I meant, I more than like you,” he whispered and kissed her hair. 

“What was that?” she smirked. 

“I more than like you,” he shot her his trademark Zabini smile. “I am not afraid to admit my feelings.”

“Such a Gryffindor.”

“I think so too.”

“I like you too. I do fancy you, as is obvious, but more than the physical bits too.”

“I am glad.”

“I am honoured.”

“Do you want to go out next weekend?” 

“I think I can manage that.”

“Or better, a night out. The estate’s empty for a couple of months.”

“Not the kind of girl who would be swept away by estates, Zabini.”

“You love coming to my parties there!” he complained. “What? You wouldn’t like it if it’s not crowded with hot Quidditch stars to pick from?” 

“Something along those lines,” she grinned and kissed his nose. Blaise loved that kiss. 

“I have a room I know I would like to see you naked in, preferably down on your fours,” he smirked.

“I cannot, and will not, refuse that offer.” She kissed his jawline, leaving bite marks along her trail to his chest. 

“How about we start prepping for it now?”

“I will not deny that either,” she said, eyes darkening with the thought of another round with him. 

“I was hoping you’d agree,” he said with a large smile and pulling a blanket over the two of them. 

Next morning:  
“I am exhausted,” Ginny whispered as she sat on the couch with her juice and breakfast. “Thanks for cooking.”

“It was nothing.”

“You cooked three elaborate recipes for breakfast!”

“As I do on a daily basis, babe.”

“Explains that body,” she said and sneaked a look at his naked torso. 

“Eyes up here, Weasley,” he laughed. 

“I will once you put on a shirt but no promises.”

“Of course,” he grumbled. “So, you never told me, what lie did you tell that bloke from last night?” 

“Well, he knew who I was, so I told him that my coach was sending me to Russia for a couple of months to train.

“That does not make sense, it’s the middle of the season!” Blaise laughed at her. “I cannot believe the lie that brought us together is so lousy!” 

“I am good at lying but that wasn’t my best one, I agree,” she said with a pout. 

“Oh, Ginny,” he kissed her. How could he not? “You are something else.” 

“You mentioned that a couple of times,” she smirked, climbing on top of him, and leaving their breakfast forgotten well until lunch. 

Two weeks later:

“Ginny?” a voice called out while Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley were kissing in a bar in Diagon Alley. 

“Again?” Blaise whispered in her mouth, pulling her against his chest. 

“Sorry,” she laughed. “Are you ready to Apparate?”

“I don’t know what I am feeling: intense jealousy or intense arousal.”

“You can show both of these to me once we are in bed, okay?” she grinned up at him. 

“I intend to,” he said, biting her lip as she Apparated the two of them to her bedroom. And like a noble wizard, he made sure he stayed true to his intentions all night (and the morning after).


End file.
